


Shipwrecked

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Desert Island, Doggy Style, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Insults, Name-Calling, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, Tsunderes, f4m - Freeform, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One guy gets shipwrecked with a Tsundere on an island. Now they're trapped together. What will they do for survival?Original Date of Creation: January 12th, 2017
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[Script Offer] [F4M] Shipwrecked [Tsundere] [Name calling] [Insults] [Deserted island] [Doggy style]

Hey! Hey, wake up!

What do you think happened? The boat crashed, dumbass! We're stuck on an island.

See that lifeboat over there? Yeah. I guess we were shipped off together while we were sleeping.

Yeah, out of all the people I had to get stuck with, it had to be you. Figures.

Look, I don't want to talk to you, but I know we're better off working together to get out of this mess.

The lifeboat's busted. Also, we've got no food or shelter.

Look, it's fucking freezing out here with this wind. Why don't you go make yourself useful and go gather some firewood?

No, I'm gonna make the shelter. I know how to build things like a productive human being. You just gather the wood. Maybe if you do a decent job I can use some that's leftover for the shelter.

Now scram!

\--

That's all you've got? Really?

[Sarcastic] Oh, you stubbed your toe? Poor baby. Did you want me to kiss it?

Look, take a break if you have to. Just... don't bother me while I'm building this shelter.

You see those rocks over there? Why don't you go and spell out the words 'HELP' in case an airplane flies by?

Yeah, that's our best chance of survival. Why wouldn't we write it out, idiot?

No, I don't want you to make a fucking fire. You'll just be wasting your time.

Yes, I'm cold, but that's what I'm building the shelter for. You trying to light a fire isn't going to help. Go spell out 'HELP' with those rocks.

Okay, fine! Try to light the fire. You're putting both of us at risk, I hope you realize that. But when I finish making this shelter, you have to let me start it. Deal?

Okay, now don't bother me anymore. I don't want to hear a word out of you until I finish.

\--

[They're both sitting on the fire, later that night]

Okay, you proved me wrong. You were able to make a fire afterall...

I'm... sure it was beginner's luck or something. You're lucky you didn't waste my time.

[She sounds like she's shivering]

No, I don't want your fucking coat... I'm [shivering noise] fine.

[Begrudgingly] ...okay! Fine. Thank you.

You better wipe that fucking smirk off your face. You made a lousy fire, whoop de doo. I could've done the same just as easily.

The only reason I needed your help was to save time. I could've provided for myself.

Okay, so you can crack coconuts better than I can. Whatever. I still built this shelter and tomorrow I'm gonna catch fish that we can eat.

Please, how hard can it be? I can catch a fish just fine. Probably faster than you could.

[Caught off guard] No, I don't fucking like you! I appreciate that you gave me your jacket. That doesn't mean we're friends or anything.

Why don't I like you? I mean... have you seen yourself? You're just another useless asshole who spends too much time trying to pick up women! Why don't you just--

Fucking god damn it. Okay, you're not useless. You can make a fire. I get it. You helped. Are you happy yet?

I already said thank you. What more do you want from me?

No, I'm not gonna get a fucking inch closer to you. If you're that cold, you can have your fucking jacket back.

[Sigh] If it'll get you to shut up... There. Now we're both being covered by your jacket.

Don't think of this as anything... I just want to get out of here as soon as possible.

[A moment of silence as they cuddle...]

Ew! What the fuck! Did you just get... hard because you got close to me?

Oh my god, holy shit... I can't believe this is fucking happening...

Look, I get that you're turned on by me. J-just take care of that thing!

Well, yeah! If you're hard now, you might as well just get it out of the way...

No, fucking turn to your side. And keep it quiet. I don't want to hear you jacking off.

Look, you're lucky that I'm letting you jack off by the fire. The least you can do is turn it away from me.

Of course I'm gonna look away, too! Why would I want to see your dick?

[Extra stern] Don't. Fucking. Answer that.

Alright, have at it. Jack off already.

[A bit more silence, then he spots her turn her head]

I didn't mean to turn my head! I just have trouble staying still...

Well, yeah. Being up against you is just uncomfortable.

Okay, I was looking at your cock! Whatever.

It's just that I haven't seen a cock in a while... that's all.

Yeah, I've just been a little fucking busy to get laid. I have a life, unlike you.

Why does it matter if I'm horny or not? Look, if we drop this conversation, I'll give you a handjob. Right now. Take it or leave it.

Good. Let me just... ugh... get this over with already.

Alright... I'll just grip my hand around it and... stroke it a bit slowly.

How does that feel? Not that I care or anything, I just want to get you off sooner rather than later.

How about I... [she spits on his cock] There we go. A little extra lubricant to help.

Mmm... Reminds me how long it's been... since the last guy I've been with.

[Light moan]

So what if I'm getting a little horny from this? That's none of your business! Just sit back and enjoy the handjob...

No, I don't want to fuck you!

I-- I don't want to fuck you, I just... want to fuck.

[Sigh] I don't care if I'm stranded with you, that doesn't mean I have to fuck you.

Well... yeah, I want a cock right now. I just wish it wasn't yours.

Okay. I get it. I'm way too horny to think straight, okay? We'll fuck. Once.

But I don't want to look at you so... I guess I have no choice but to do doggy style.

You better wipe that fucking smirk off of your face. You try anything funny and I'm calling it off.

Let me get this across. I'm only fucking you because you're the only guy around for thousands of miles [or kilometers, if you prefer]. If there was any other guy nearby, this wouldn't even be a discussion.

Alright, let me strip. I'm keeping my shirt on, too. Don't even think about getting any foreplay, cause I want to get this over as quickly as possible.

Alright, fuck me.

Don't fucking tease me with your tip like that! I said fuck me!

God damn it, you're slow. Here. I'll do the work. Let me slide it in myself.

Fucking useless prick.

[Light moan] There we go... See? Was that so hard?

You know what? I'm just gonna stop talking.

Not that ~ah~ you're doing a good job or anything. I just need to focus to keep myself horny...

Ah, just like that... I think I'll rub my clit a little, too...

Oh yeah... I haven't fucked a guy in forever. I miss it so much.

Yeah, I'm enjoying this! I needed a cock in me for the longest time... It's so satisfying to finally get one.

I don't even care that I'm fucking yours right now...

Go faster! Come on. Fucking-- Try to prove me wrong. Show me you can perform!

Mmm~ That's nice. Keep it up. I'm starting to get close.

You're getting close too? Hold it in, okay? I'm not ready just yet...

You better not fucking cum. Don't you dare fucking cum before me.

Fuck me. Faster! Ah~ So good...

I'm gonna cum. Are you ready? Pull out and like... cum on the sand or something.

Oh fuck... Oh fuck...

Ah~! [She orgasms here. Extend the length if possible to help give listener time]

[She pants and falls to the ground]

So fucking good~ I might even... fuck you again.

Ahh... You know what, maybe you aren't so bad.

You... really knew what you were doing there. Fuck...

[Later she sees a boat nearby]

Oh shit, is that a boat?

Don't just stand there, asshole! We need to flag it down!

[Shouting] Hey! Over here! Don't leave me stranded here with this fucking guy!


End file.
